Everything You Want
by Dizzara
Summary: ReixKai songfic!!! Something's wrong with Kai and it's affecting the Bladebreakers. Can his friends help out before it's too late??? I suc at summaries. >_


**Disclaimer:** We don't own Beyblade or this song, which is by 

Vertical Horizon.

**Note**: The lyrics are in italics!

~*~

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW LYNX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~**

  
Magic Sapphire: "For your pressie we decided to write a fic for you"  
  
Mystical Luna: "Yup we all pitched in to help well most of us".  
  
Kero-chan: "Hope we edited it properly, lol".  
  
ML: "We spent like ages deciding on what to write about but we finally came to this".  
  
MS: "I heard that song on radio and decided it would be for our songfic".  
  
Dizzara: "I nearly lost the fic when my comp crashed but I always keep a spare on my disk." ^^  
  
Kero-chan: "Ok enough babbling I'm sure she and everyone else would like to read now".

**  
**

**Everything You Want**

  
_Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
_

White flakes fell lightly from the sky touching everything it landed on. A young man stood at a snow-covered tombstone holding a single rose. He stared at it for a while before kneeling down and brushing the frost covering the names. Then he placed the crimson flower near the cold rock. Standing up he shivered as a chill wind came by and shook the branches of trees.  
  
"Mum, dad", he said sadly, brushing away a tear.  
  
"Kai!", a familiar voice called. "What are you doing here?  
  
Stepping aside the other boy looked closely and his question was answered.  
  
"I'm sorry", was the only thing Rei could say and an awkward silence fell upon them.  
  
"What do you want?", Kai asked.  
  
"Well we're going to have a look around Moscow", he shuffled his feet to keep them from getting pins and needles. "Do you want to-"  
  
"No" Kai replied sharply. "Training is more important than sightseeing".

_  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

  
With that he walked past his team mate quietly and onto the footpath. Sighing Rei went back to the others who were waiting outside the park. Tyson was eating some chips, it kinda seemed like he was always snacking 24/7. Kenny and Max were having a Beyblade related discussion.  
  
"The nark never does anything but train like he doesn't know the word fun" Tyson said before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.  
  
"I guess it doesn't come under his vocabulary", Max laughed.  
  
Rei thought before he spoke. "You know him he's always serious and focused".

"Yeah and maybe some of us should be more like him", Kenny hinted towards Tyson as he stuffed a handful into his mouth.   
  
The group of four boarded the mini bus and travelled round the capital city. Occasionally stopping at sites, to have a picture and a look. It had stopped snowing and the sun was out shining. The temperature was just warm enough so coats weren't needed. Arriving at a big open-air market they looked around, the atmosphere was lively and it was bustling full of shoppers. Tyson couldn't help himself and took advantage of the free samples of pirotzki, Luckily the stall owner didn't mind because he recognised the world famous team.

  
_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

  
After a big day of exploring Moscow everyone was exhausted and barely made it to the lift. When they got to their room they flopped down onto the big queen sized beds. Max, Kenny and Tyson fell asleep without even changing but Rei stayed up longer. He then decide to have a nice hot shower which seemed relaxing. After that Rei dressed in some sleepwear and decided to leave his hair down. He was too tired to put it back up again and it took a while to brush.

Looking at the clock it was just after midnight and Kai wasn't back yet. Sure everyone has a late night but ever since arriving in Russia it was every night. Yawning Rei made himself comfortable and hoped he could wake up on time the next morning. Closing his eyes he immediately fell into deep sleep.  


  
Feeling a weight push the bed down slightly beside him Rei opened one eye. Kai lay fast asleep still fully clothed but looked peaceful. He noticed that his friend was sleeping on the blanket instead of being covered by it. Not wanting to disturb or even worse wake him Rei got up slowly. Tiptoeing to the wardrobe he slid open the door carefully and pulled out a spare blanket. Gently placing it over Kai he made sure that it was warm enough.  
  
"Something is bothering Kai and he's not taking it well," Rei thought as he lay down again and closed his eyes again.  


_He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be_  


It wasn't long until the sun rose and beams of light filled the room. A sleepy Kai sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't remember being wrapped in a blanket and looked over to his left. Rei was so kind and caring which kinda bothered him but was thankful for it. Kai thought it was surprising how the Chinese boy could keep his hair in such good condition. Getting up he changed into some fresh clothes and quickly checked in the mirror. He slammed the door by accident but the noise was barley enough to wake them.  
  
Rei was usually the first to wake up every morning but was too tired. It was about 9:00 when everyone finally dragged themselves out of bed. Unfortunately there was only one bathroom and they all wanted to take a shower. One hour later they were all dressed and clean ready for a new day. Making their way to the lift Max started to giggle and whispered something to Kenny. Tyson pressed the ground floor button and began to get suspicious.  
  
Tyson whirled around and eyed the two in an over dramatic manner. "What?"  
  
"You." Kenny managed to say before breaking out in laughter.  
  
"Have your t-shirt on backwards" Rei said finishing off the sentence and couldn't help smiling.  
  
Tyson looked down at his shirt where the buttons were meant to be facing the front. "Shit!" he swore and pulled off the shirt.

  
_He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
_

By the time the lift reached the floor he had actually got it on the right way and buttoned up correctly. Today they were going to visit the Biovault compound, which was where the Demolition Boys trained. But first breakfast at a nice little café down the street. It was quite cold in the morning and dew covered the windscreens of the cars. Ray was about to turn around the corner when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it", Kai growled holding a hand to his head and looked to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry", Rei looked at the others who were up ahead and didn't notice. "How about joining us for breakfast"  
  
Kai's stomach rumbled loudly making him blush and accepted. Rei caught up with his friends who were eager to find some food. Noticing that their captain was lagging behind he slowed down. For someone who didn't really like company he didn't seem to mind when Rei walked along side him.  
  
"Where were you last night?", Rei asked wanting a reply.  
  
"Why do you want to know?", he answered in a rude tone.  
  
"Oh no particular reason" Rei said noticing how particularly sensitive he was. "If there's anything you need to talk about or need help with-"  
  
"Do you always have to ask so many questions?" the sarcasm in his voice was apparent and talking back meant would mean getting your head bit off but Rei ignored it.  
  
"I didn't mean to be nosy or anything with the world championships and all", Rei tried to say it as neutrally as possible.  
  
"You are concerned with nothing and stop treating me as if you were my mother", with that he turned and walked the other way just as they were nearing the café.  


_You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_  


Rei kept walking though feeling hurt he wouldn't give up whether Kai liked it or not. Rushing inside Tyson couldn't wait with Max and Kenny following just to make sure. Sitting at a table of four they ordered and knew that Kai wasn't going to stay for long anyway. The prices were quite cheap and the food was traditional and western which was good. Next to the café was a backpacker's hostel where most of the tourist would come for breakfast, lunch, dinner or maybe all three. Rei had little appetite but ordered a black coffee.  
  
Two children played in the street, throwing a ball back and fourth. A girl was skipping seeing how far she could go without stopping. Kai started to reminisce about the past as memories trickled into his head from long ago. "Why? This can't be never again. It all changes-?" An ambulance went past sirens blaring, which broke the chain of thought, and Kai snapped back to reality.

  
_He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be_  


"Kai's gone off again", Max said and thanked the waiter for the tea.  
  
"It seems like he hasn't eaten for days wouldn't he be starving?", Kenny looked round the table.  
  
"Well it means more for me then" Tyson stuffed a large piece of pancake into his mouth, the maple syrup dripped down his chin but he didn't care.  
  
"I've never really tried black coffee it's a little bitter though", Rei said. 'Don't worry Kai can handle it he doesn't eat all the time like someone."  
  
Tyson took the hint and tried to speak in a mouthful. "Heaaa wathde os-".  
  
"Remember your manners Tyson", Max joked.  
  
"Hey at least I eat it's like Kai isn't human at all" Tyson cleared his throat nosily and grabbed the cup of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah he's been more edgy and distant", Kenny added. "How does he keep it up?".  
  
"Come on don't be so judgemental he's got a lot on his mind", Rei retorted, the coffee settled uneasily in his stomach.  
  
"Ok guys we should be getting to the bus now", Max reminded them, getting up the rest followed. Mr Dickinson payed all the expenses and was lenient in spending.  
  
"Kai doesn't give a damn about us, what a great leader," Tyson muttered to Kenny.  
  
Rei heard what he had said but decided to not say anything not wanting start an argument. Something was really bugging him but he knew it was forthcoming. They all boarded the bus in restless tension. Tyson continuously fidgeted which annoyed Max who was sitting next to him. After a small talk Kenny managed to get Tyson to speak with Rei. The bus driver had already stressed them to remain seated until they reached the destination, but he snuck up to the back.  


_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why_

  
"Biovault seems like an interesting place", Tyson sat down and sighed.  
  
"Yeah", Ray said rather enthusiastically and continued to look out the window.  
  
"Ok Kai maybe a grump and he gets on my nerves but that's just him", Tyson thought that would get his attention and it did.  
  
"I just get worried about him sometimes", Rei turned round to face his friend.  
  
"Same here but he can take care of himself just wish he was there for us more", Tyson wasn't much of a listener, but when it came to something important he was all ears.  
  
"I suppose your right but deep down he really cares for us though he never shows it", Rei smiled which made Tyson feel better.  
  
"Rei you're a good friend promise me you'll never change", Tyson hugged him and tugged on a strand of hair playfully.  
  
"Hey we're here" Ray jumped up with Tyson chasing him off the bus. They were surprised to see Kai was already there waiting impatiently from the expression on his face. After a brief discussion they decided to walk into the compound and ask for directions along the way. Rei observed Kai closely noticing that he was more alert and tense. This made him think and a bad feeling began to sink in. Walking into he main courtyard they had mixed reactions to what was going on. A large group of boys were practicing with their Beyblades and weren't even breaking a sweat.

  
_But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for_

  
Simultaneously pulling the ripcords in and out without launching a blade. It was all part of the game technique and strategy. Only a fool would enter a match without a plan or maybe it would just be blind luck to win. The only thing that wasn't the same was that there was no uniform.  
  
"Whoa I need to sit down" Tyson sounded woozy. He had never seen such a mass for beyblade training it seemed strange.  
  
'You must be the Bladebreakers" a voice said from behind. They turned round to meet a man in a long brown robe, face hidden by a hood.  
  
"Yeah we're the Bladebreakers" Max smiled and extended a hand in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Follow Me," the man said ignoring the puzzled blonde. The team followed behind him and wondered where he was leading them.

  
_And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for_

  
They stopped at two tall and wide steel doors, which then swung open. Walking inside the light began to fade into darkness but not completely as they reached a room with a beystadium. Two boys were battling fiercely neither one wanting to lose or face the consequences of failure. Their guide had disappeared but from the door another robed man appeared but he wore some sort of half mask. Soon the battle was over and the man raised his hand. Two men who looked like soldiers confronted the boy who had lost.  
  
"You know what happens to losers", the one with the mask on said.  
  
The men dragged away the boy who screamed and pleaded for help. Now the Bladebreakers were all alone with the man who gave a small smile.  
  
"Kai it's so good to see you again", he said in a brisk voice. "That was the very same look you had on when you first came here".  
  
Kai froze his heart sank as flashbacks played in his mind like a twisted slideshow. "Boris", he said finding it hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"What the-? Kai you know this guy?", Tyson looked at the man and then his captain.  
  
"Why don't you tell them Kai", Boris then turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
Kai looked at his team-mates knowing that they would want some sort of an explanation. He looked Rei directly in the eyes for a moment but suddenly ran off. For the first time since they met Rei had never thought he'd see it. Fear. The way that Kai had been acting and saying changed ever since they arrived in Moscow. Now it was coming together, making sense but there was still so much unanswered. Rei didn't know what he was diving into and wasn't sure anymore.  


_Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned_

  
"Rei", Max waved a hand in his face. "Come on we're going after him."  
  
Kenny and Tyson had already begun the search but the other two caught up. Standing only half way down the street they stopped he had disappeared.  
  
"No we lost him", Kenny said and caught his breath.  
  
"We won't give up not known not ever", Tyson stared into the night sky. 

  
  
After a few hours of searching the city they gave up and would resume later. The next day they received a letter from Kai, saying that he had now joined Biovault. Tyson handed the letter to the others in disgust.  
  
"How could he ever contemplate the thought", Kenny shook his head.  
  
Kai never seemed the one to be a team player but why now?", Max was beginning to lose all faith in his return. Maybe not all things ended happily.  
  
"TRAITOR!", Tyson shouted angrily and stamped his foot on the ground. "After all we've done and been through this is how it's going to be"  
  
"Calm down", Max tried to sit him down but he wouldn't and started to pace about.  
  
"What? How can I", Tyson now towered over Rei who was sitting in the armchair. "How can you just sit there and say nothing?"  
  
Still Rei remained silent, which irritated Tyson not only because he was a loud mouth. "I'm going to Biovault myself to get an answer from him" he stormed towards the door but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going with you" Rei said firmly.  
  
"Yeah we're all going together" Max and Kenny stood beside their team-mates.  


_You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return_

  
With that they bolted down and outside onto the street. Since the bus wasn't there they called a cab charging it onto Mr Dickenson's account. The compound looked quite normal on the outside but it was very different inside. They would have expected some sort of security system with guards and all. So they decided to sneak in quietly but were unaware of the surveillance cameras.  
  
Reaching the main building it seemed strange that there was little to no activity. They quietly walked down corridor after corridor, which was like a maze. Boris watched the screens for a minute and got up. Kai was down in the training room testing out the Black Dranzer.  
  
"Kai looks like you have some uninvited visitors", he said in a calm voice.  
  
"What?", Kai looked at the screen and received a shock.  


_I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things_  


Just then his former team-mates burst through the door panting. "Kai it took us ages but we found you" Max said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah you better explain this all now!", Tyson demanded his face red from the running and also the anger.  
  
"What more is there to tell?", Kai handed him Dranzer with no hesitation at all.  
  
Everyone was too shocked by the action and just stood there as their last piece of hope was thrown away. Guards stormed the room physically taking the Bladebreakers out. Rei managed to struggle free and run towards the blue haired boy. He wanted to punch Kai but stopped right in front of him. 

"What am I going to do? Should I tell him-?" Rei thought. Kai was thinking the same thing but a guard grabbed Rei's arm and forced him away. He glanced over his shoulder to see the person who betrayed him one last time.  


_At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know_

*****16 birthday punches!*****  
  
Dizz: "Hope you liked it because were not going to do it again ever, only j/k."  
  
KC: "Party, party, PARTAY!!!! Damn so much school work to do." _

MS: "Heaps of schoolwork and exams to study for." *faints*

Dizz: "Sorry about the layout that's partly my fault, lol".  
  
ML: HAPPY B-DAY TO ALL OF YOU WHO WERE BORN ON THIS DAY!!! *Huggles*


End file.
